Damian Wayne gets Cancer
by Huntress135
Summary: Damian had never thought this would happen, especially not to him. He was perfectly healthy and had never shown this much weakness. There was just no way he could possibly ever get this SICK especially have Cancer.
1. Chapter 1

- **Damian** -

The news hit Damian like a ton of bricks. Damian couldn't believe the news that Alfred had just told him. The Young Wayne had brain Cancer there was no way that could be right. He was in perfect health this was impossible.

After sitting there in silence for a while Damian reflected on the symptoms he had been having.

He had thought nothing of it when he had suddenly felt dizzy and fell, in the middle of a fight during patrol as Robin.

Damian just thought it was exhaustion from not eating for several days. The young Wayne had not been feeling like himself the past couple days but he had just dismissed it like always.

He was perfectly engineered and trained by his mother Talia Al'ghul.

After several failed patrols his Father had decided to get Alfred to run a few tests on the Teen Boy and he now realized how necessary those tests had been.

 **-Bruce-**

Bruce was extremely worried to say the least. To be honest Damian had looked like crap the past week but, he thought it was just the boy being stubborn like he always was and assumed he was sick with the flu and would be over it in a couple days. It was his personality after all to hard headed for his own good.

Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts once Alfred delivered the news with a worried face. His son, his blood son, his little boy had cancer in his brain.

The Dark Knight turned to his son and wrapped his arms around Damian.

This would be a long journey and not just for Damian but the rest of the Family to.

Bruce didn't know how much time he would have left with his son and Bruce was determined not to leave his side through it all.

- **Time Break** -

It had been several days and Damian had not come out of his room to talk to anyone. The young boy was so devastated he couldn't even look in the mirror. He thought of himself as pathetic and week and not worth living and taking up space. So he was going to stay in his room until the cancer killed him or at least that was his plan.

"Damian we need to get going you start treatment to day at Gotham General today," Richard Grayson says from outside of the door. He had a sad look on his face and just like Bruce was going to be there for his little brother. Even if things took a turn for the worst.

"No Grayson I'm not leaving this room!" He yelled but it sounded more like a sob. Damian was not acting like himself. Once the news hit him it broke down his wall and let all his emotions out.

"Damian I will kick the door down and carry you to the Hospital cause I'm not losing you again little D." Richard said from outside the room still.

Damian got up out of his bed and opened the door for Richard," Why Grayson you Father and Pennyworth are the only ones who even care about me. No one else would miss me. They all think I'm some sort of Demon." Damian cried he was such a broken boy and it angered Damian that Richard the brother who respected him the most was seeing him so BROKEN. "You probably don't want me as your brother I'm so weak and pathetic" He cried.

"Don't think that Damian you have been with us for 5 years and yes many people are unhappy with you but you're getting better," Dick says and runs his fingers through Damian's pitch black hair.

"Let's get going Damian and before you know it the cancer will be gone and you can suit up and be Robin again." Richard Grayson says and takes one good look at the muscular 15 year old knowing that over time he would lose muscle and become a lot slimmer.

He will support his little brother through the good and the bad no matter what happens he will never leave his little brothers side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Well it has been a long time since I have wrote a fanfiction. It was probably back in 2013. I had just lost interest in writing but over the course of my freshman year I have finally learned to love writing again. I've always wanted to write the more fragile side of Damian. The part of him that needs help and needs to be cared for. The part of him that still thinks he is a child. We don't see enough of that in the comics. So without further notice here is chapter 2.

 **Day 1**

Richard arrived at the hospital and opened the door for the younger Wayne. They had been lucky that they could stay in Gotham due to the hospital having the right equipment for the ongoing months to come. Once they walked into the big glass doors of the hospital Damian could see many sick weak people and fear ran over him. He didn't want to be like them weak and unable to take of themselves. The Teen stayed close to his older brother as he was checked in at the desk. The nurse gave a small smile to Damian. Of course he didn't smile back thinking that this was not a smiling or happy time. The nurse talked to Richard asking him several question about Damian and when he had started feeling different. After a while a nurse showed them to a room that they would be in for quite a while.

"Grayson how long will I be staying here?" Damian asks as they entered the big hospital room.

"Damian to be honest I don't know it's just until your better and the cancer is mostly gone." Richard replies and sat on the couch near the big windows.

A nurse walked back in with a hospital robe in her hands," Damian we are going to need you to change into this so we can take an MRI and diagnose the cancer better," The nurse says and laid the robe and things on the bed. "Once your changed press this button okay," The nurse say and walks out.

"I'm not wearing a dress Grayson over my dead body will I wear this," Damian say holding up the robe showing Richard.

"Damian you have to, can you not be stubborn for 5 minutes just listen to what the doctors say they know what they are doing." He say with an annoyed sigh.

"But Grayson this is ridiculous," The teen says continuing to complain.

"Damian do you want to get better because you're going to be wearing those for several months," Richard says looking at the younger boy. Damian slowly nodded and walked into the bathroom changing into the robe.

The young Wayne walked out of the bathroom and slipped the light coat on over the robe and put the white slippers on.

He pressed the button and a nurse walked in with a smile. "Okay follow me Damian this shouldn't take more than an hour" she says and motions for Damian to follow.

Richard started getting up. "I'm sorry Mr. Grayson but you art aloud to come," The nurse says softly and Richard sits back down on the couch.

She led him into a dimly lit room with a big machine. "Lay down on her please," The nurse says and gets everything ready.

Damian did exactly as she said and laid down on the small cot. She put a pair of headphones on his head that played load music.

Once the machine turned on it was very loud and Damian could hear it through the loud music. The nurse left the room and went into a small room that had a window that could see into the MRI room.

Once MRI started she started talking to Damian," Okay so stand as still as possible and you will be out of here and back in your room." She says.

Soon enough Damian was back in his room sitting on the bed with his legs crossed drawing in his sketch book. He thought about all the things he would miss back at the manor. There was pennyworth and his cooking especially his cookies they would always make his day better. Training he would miss training with his father and brothers. The thing he would miss the most were his animals. Titus and Alfred, yes they were annoying but he cared for them so much and had grown to even love the two animals.

Damian's attention was turned to the door hearing someone knocking. Once the door opened Damian couldn't believe who it was, "Drake…"


End file.
